Cold
by dragonwriter03
Summary: Hiccstrid fluff. Oneshot. First time Hiccup and Astrid sleep together. Just kissing.


**Sorry if my grammar isn't right, not used to write in English. This is not good but I hope you enjoy it :)**

...

It was late at night. Outside ravaged a snowstorm, it was really cold but the two teens couldn't feel it. They lay under covers on a loft in a warm hut, cuddling. They have started doing this when the winter came and both of them was frozen. Astrid used to sneak from her hut the short way to Hiccup's but it had been to cold for that so now they didn't care if the others saw them go to sleep together each night. Technically it was forbidden to them to do this, they wasn't married yet but out here at Edge they did what they wanted to. They wasn't betrothed yet, none of their parent know about this and it was for the best. They wanted it to take the time it took and they wanted to do this the way.

Astrid was asleep with her head on Hiccup's chest but he was awake. He liked to watch her sleep, yeah it sounds creepy but she was even more beautiful when she was relaxed. He thought of the first time hey had done it and smiled. It had been like the first take of a drug, he wanted more and more.

...

Hiccup had been awake, deep in his thoughts when the backdoor to his hut had opened and someone came in. He wasn't sure of who it was but he had his suspicions and he wasn't wrong when a blond head appeared on the stairs to his sleeping loft. Astrid had thought he was asleep so she hadn't bothered to knock and when she saw him awake she got surprised, it wasn't exactly early. .

"Heey m'lady, what are you doing here?" he sat up in bed and lit a candle, his green eyes shone with worried in the bad light. Something must have happened if Astrid was here late at night.

She screwed, hopeful that it was dark enough to hide that she was blushing. She thought this was a bit embarrassing but they was dating and wasn't this was people did when they dated?.

"Uhm it was cold...yeah really cold, I uhm couldn't sleep" she couldn't stop blushing, oh Thor, Hiccup must think she was an idiot, she forced herself to continue, "and all I could think to was how warm it would be to share bed with you" she grimaced, Thor she sounded pathetic.

Hiccup couldn't hide the big smile who spread over his face. "You was could m'lady?" he said that with a smirk. "and cause of that you want to share bed with me? Why don't you sleep with more blankets if you are frozen" Astrid could hear that he was teasing her and threw her pillow in his head. Hiccup let out a surprised sound when the pillow hit him but that didn't stop him from smiling, if it was impossible his smile grew bigger, "Yes" she muttered. It was hard to miss that the boy enjoyed this.

"Then why does you just stand there". Astrid hadn't been sure that he would agree to this, she took a doubtful step forward,now when there was nothing to stop her she felt nervous and uncertain should they really do this? She knew that her parents would kill her if they came out but they wasn't here and she could lost her good reputation, so should she take the step into the unknow? It had sounded as a really good idea in her head when she laid in her bed but she wasn't sure anymore.

Hiccup saw that she hesitated, he couldn't blame her, he was nervous as well, it was hard to hide that his hand was sweaty and that his heart pounded, with a sigh he stood up and walked the few steps to her.

"Hey we don't have to do this, it can wait" his voice was soft and it take almost all he had to keep it straight, sure she was the one who had come but he understood her.

He took her face in his hand and kissed her soft on the mouth. "I can follow you home if you wanted to?".

Astrid smiled, she wanted to do this. What can happen, they wasn't going to do more then cuddling, was them?

"Nah I'm good, let's go it's freezing" she was sure, this was the right thing to do. They looked at each other and smiled nervously.

Both of them was really tired but the adrenaline made it impossible to sleep.

At first it had been very uncomfortable, none of the could find a comfy place to lie, hair was every where and knees collide. Astrid noticed that Hiccup slept with his metallic le on, it must be very uncomfortable but she let it be. The more they talked, the more they relaxed and it started to feel nice.

They talked and talked for hours it felt like. This was new and lovely, both could get used to this. They discussed things that needed to be fixed at their base when Hiccup suddenly stopped talking.

She turned around to look at him to see what had made him quiet and met his glance. Astrid felt a shiver in her body, his eyes was dark of desire and something else, she couldn't read what and that made her a little bit doubtful, she was about to ask him why he had went silent when he kissed her.

The kiss had been slowly and innocent at first but they deepen it fast, tongue collide and hands exploring. Both wanted at that moment to take it to the next level but that wouldn't be a good plan at all, to do that they needed to talk to their parents, something none of them wanted so they pleased with this.

But eventually like everything else they stopped, they needed air. Hiccup thought she was the most beautiful he had ever seen, it wa hard to him to understand that after so many years she was finally his. He smiled and Astrid smiled back, everything was fine again. They knew they needed to sleep, it was a long day tomorrow but they couldn't .

Hiccup blew out the candle and the room went dark. They lay there in the dark in silent util Astrid broke it. She asked if he was still awake, as he was able to sleep. Then none of them could sleep they continue to talk.

It was warm and cozy to lie like this, side by side talking about everything. Hiccup imagined how it would be if he and Astrid was married, when every night would be like this. They kept talking until they fell asleep.

It was a little awkward in the morning, both was a little shy and nervous. Astrid needed to put decent clothes on, she couldn't go to breakfast in her night clothes, so she went to her hut. Hiccups sat down on a chair, trying to take in the night. He was really tired but it was worth it.

The others must have suspected something because both of them couldn't stop smiling and when Fishleg asked if it had been could in their hut both and blushed. Hiccup couldn't focus on what the other talked about, all he could think about was that he had shared bed with Astrid and for her it didn't go much better, They was in "outer space" some Snotlout so nice had pointed out.

Now when he thinks of it they had guessed that something was up.

...

Hiccup smiled again, that had been one of the best nights in his life. That felt so long ago but it had just been a few months ago. Tomorrow they would fly back to Berk, it would be hard not be able to sleep with Astrid beside him but they couldn't take the risk. The others know about their relationship but the had promised to not say anything until their friend decided to talk to their parents about it. It was still to new to talk about their future, they wasn't really sure that it would last, well he loved her and he was pretty sure she loved him but was that enough for a lifetime together? Especially when he would become chief some day. He didn't know.

He should get some rest, they had a long flight tomorrow, if now the weather would let them fly.

All this thinking gave his tired head a headache so he change position to a more comfortable and shut his eyes closed.


End file.
